<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Compass by Tentori21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081299">My Compass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentori21/pseuds/Tentori21'>Tentori21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentori21/pseuds/Tentori21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of Azeroth's champions finds Varian's compass and returns it to Anduin, he shares the story of his last meeting with his father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Compass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always thought the imagery of Varian having Anduin's picture in a compass was so, so perfect. The compass in Varian's life was always Anduin. Varian struggled to get back to him over and over again. Tried so hard to become better using Anduin as his guide. But Varian was in turn Anduin's compass, his guide. So when you bring him back his Father's broken compass and he loses all direction, it's just so perfect. One of the best written pieces from Legion, in my opinion.</p><p>Inspired by AlexaelArtworks on twitter and instagram</p><p>Listening suggestion:  "Meet Me at the Gates" blessthefall</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe they have me out here diving for provisions. I mean I know I’m a champion of the Alliance and what not… but still…” The hero looked around warily. “This place is creepy… So much… death here…” Something out of place caught their attention. They swam down and pulled it from the silt and wreckage. A compass. It was very fine Alliance craftsmanship based on the lion on the lid. They took it with them back to shore as they pulled as many crates of salvaged goods as they could manage. Once they were on dry land they gently opened the compass. It had survived far better than expected, though clearly battered and broken. What was truly unexpected was the small painting on the inside of the lid, still discernible. Almost immediately the hero dropped the compass then flailed to catch it before it hit the sand. Their knees quivered before finally giving out completely. They clutched the compass to their chest tenderly and for a few long moments while their breath shuddered out of them. At last, the tears refused to be contained. One after another they fell, lost to the damp salt drying on their legs.</p><p>“Champion?” Khadgar approached slowly. “Are you injured? Should I get a healer?”</p><p>“No.” A tiny whisper almost wholly consumed by their sorrow. “If I may, Archmage, I need a portal to Stormwind, please.”</p><p>The Archmage quirked a perplexed eyebrow as the sodden hero got to their feet. “Are you sure you’re well?”</p><p>The hero hid their face behind dripping hair as they slowly reached out and showed Khadgar the compass. His eyes went wide at the portrait painted inside. After a moment of shock, he nodded in resolute understanding.</p><p>“Come, let’s get you cleaned up first. The guards will not grant you an audience looking like that.” With a gentle touch he urged the druid off the shore and back up to the base on the cliff.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed to take hours before the guards called for the hero. To be expected, honestly, given the circumstances. They had hoped the extra time would allow them to better prepare. With each step their feet felt increasingly leaden. The ascent up to the throne room had never felt quite so long or steep as it did today. Finally, they stood across from the new King of Stormwind.</p><p>“Ah! Champion! Good to see you again. I was told you have an important matter to discuss with me.” Anduin greeted them as kindly as he ever had. Still, his voice was clearly burdened.</p><p>“Yes Prin… I mean King Anduin.” They shuffled up to him slowly and kneeled down.</p><p>“Why so formal all of a sudden? You don’t need to bow before me.” He tried to pull them up but they refused to budge.</p><p>“I have to kneel because I won’t be able to stand.” The words came out on choked breaths. They took one of Anduin’s hands off their shoulder and gently placed the compass in it. “I’m sorry for your loss.” It was so quiet Anduin almost didn’t hear it.</p><p>“This is… This was…”</p><p>“I found it in the wreckage looking for supplies for our troops on the Broken Shore.”</p><p>“Thank you… for bringing this to me, champion. I… need some time to be alone.” Anduin took his leave from the throne room, much to the surprise of the guards, Velen, and Genn.</p><p>“What news did you  bring him?” Genn was more than a small measure suspicious.</p><p>“No news… Just a memento I found… at the Broken Shore…” The hero answered as best they could through their grief.</p><p>Genn glanced over to Velen who nodded solemnly. “Take a few moments to grieve. None of us have truly had a chance to do so. Least of all heroes like you…” Genn offered the hero a pat on the shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry…I’m just… going to go to the cathedral.” The hero wiped their eyes quickly and took a deep, calming breath.</p><p>The hero sat there for a long time thinking back on all the times they had served Varian in the past and what he had meant to them. They had hoped they would find some kind of solace in the Light. Alas they did not. Sometime passed when a hooded man joined them in the pew.</p><p>“I understand we are very much of the same mind right now, Champion.” Though the hood hid his recognizable blond hair and obscured his features, it could not change Anduin’s voice. “May I tell you a story, champion?”</p><p>“I would be honored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Father. Let me come with you! I can help you. I have been studying very hard!” Anduin’s voice was one part desperation, one part beseeching. “I’ve excelled in all fields including armed combat. I promise you I will not be a burden.”</p><p>“There must always be a Wrynn ruling in Stormwind. At present, you’re the only Wrynn left.” Varian answered him with fatherly sternness. “Someone must be here to command our forces should our enemies attack our home while we’re occupied elsewhere. It’s good military strategy.”</p><p>“I…I know that, Father.” Anduin was starting to yield in absence of a good rebuttal.</p><p>Varian let out a long breath that softened his features. He reached out and placed and hand on his son’s face. “There will come a day when you may have to fight, Anduin. Until that day, stay here and prepare for it. That way, when the day comes, you’ll be prepared.”</p><p>“Father…” Anduin could sense something more behind his Father’s eyes, but if pressed to name it, he couldn’t. “I understand.” Anduin’s gaze dropped in his resignation.</p><p>Varian gently patted Anduin’s cheek. Then he pulled Anduin in for a hug. “I want to make something very clear. I never once considered you a burden. Even when you ran off and almost got yourself killed.”</p><p>Anduin took in a sharp breath. “I said I was sorry… but the fate of the world!” There was no small measure of regret in his voice.</p><p>“I know. I know. For now, though, leave the fate of the world to our champions and I. You know what they are capable of. And I will leave the fate of Stormwind to you.” One last pat on the back and he pulled away.</p><p>“I will do my best to keep it just as you remember it for when you return.” Anduin gave his father a bracing grin.</p><p>Varian said nothing more, just smiled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw my father off at the docks the next morning. That was the last time I saw him.” Anduin’s voice drifted off to nothing, despite all the words he wished he could say. He never took his eyes off the broken compass in his hands. “It gives me a small comfort that another mourns his loss as keenly as myself. However, perhaps you should get some rest, champion. I will remain here. I have much to think about.”</p><p>The hero nodded and quietly left Anduin to his thoughts. Somehow they knew this was not the end of this story though.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>